Un jour comme un autre à Camelot
by mokona-pyuh
Summary: Une collection d'histoires sur Camelot, et la vie quotidienne de ses habitants. Au programme: attaques prévisibles, paris entre chevaliers, sorciers flemmards, reine avec une poêle à frire et autres événements divers qui poussent un certain roi à reconsidérer les choix qu'il a fait dans la vie. Ne pas prendre au sérieux. (chapitre 6)
1. Paris et poêle à frire

**Hello !**

**Donc, il est fort possible que j'ai eut une rentrée assez distrayante, ainsi que quelques histoires de famille inintéressantes, et que j'ai donc un peu négligé mes devoirs d'auteurs. **

**Mais vous serez heureux de savoir que je reviens, et avec une nouvelle histoire sur Merlin ! (Et hop disclaimers, Merlin n'est pas à moi mais à la BBC, et blablabla)**

**Cette fois-ci, cependant, pas de drama, d'angst, et rien de sérieux. Genre, vraiment, ceci est juste destiné à faire sourire.**

**Pas de pairings, à part en cherchant bien.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>La fois où Merlin décida qu'il en avait marre (et que les chevaliers firent des paris)<strong>

* * *

><p>Merlin rêvait. C'était un beau rêve, vraiment un très beau rêve. Il rêvait qu'il dormait pendant une semaine entière, sans interruption. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Arthur lui avait donné un congé et que personne n'attaquait Camelot. C'était donc obligatoirement un rêve parce qu'Arthur ne donnait jamais de congé et parce qu'il y avait forcément une attaque par semaine sur ce fichu château. Genre Morgane, ou un groupe de sorciers maléfiques, ou une créature magique, ou un dragon, une explo-<p>

BOUM !

Merlin se réveilla en sursaut, et vit tout juste par sa fenêtre un sort s'écraser sur un mur, faisant trembler les fondations du château. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, profondément ennuyé.

- Bien sûr. Grinça-t-il. L'attaque de la semaine.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva debout, habillé et prêt à aller sauver une nouvelle fois la vie de son roi. En passant par les quartiers de Gaius, qui n'était pas là, il attrapa juste une pomme. Quoi, il voulait bien être le protecteur d'Arthur, mais il devait aussi manger quelque chose ! Avant de partir, il jeta un dernier regard plein de regret à son lit, comme envisageant d'y retourner et de laisser Arthur se débrouiller pour une fois. Mais il soupira et partit faire son boulot.

Quel dommage, songea-t-il avec regret, c'était un si beau rêve.

Arrivé devant la cour, il dut s'arrêter brusquement et s'empêcher de soupirer à nouveau. Devant lui, les chevaliers de Camelot se battaient contre une bande de méchants sorciers débiles, et se faisaient transformer un à un en ânes. Il envisagea une nouvelle fois de retourner se coucher, mais se reprit et prit une autre décision, révolutionnaire : il allait arrêter de se cacher pour sauver Camelot. Y en avait marre, après tout. Et puis ils étaient complètement aveugles, alors si ça se trouvait aucun d'entre eux ne capterait ce qu'il avait fait.

C'est pourquoi il leva la main et transforma tous les chevaliers en hommes à nouveau. Quant aux méchants sorciers débiles, il les assomma grâce à sa magie. Il entendit vaguement des chevaliers parler ("Est-ce que Merlin vient de faire de la magie ?" "Nah, mec, tu dois avoir halluciné"), visiblement tous sains et saufs. Satisfait, il prit la direction de la salle du trône, où devaient être les personnages principaux de la série – Genre Gwaine, Perceval, Elyan, Gwen, Léon, Lancelot (parce qu'il n'était pas mort, voilà) et bien sûr Arthur. Voyant néanmoins que le chemin était semé d'embûches et d'ennemis, il dut se résoudre à se préparer à se battre pour sa vie. Résolument, il continua tout droit, songeant qu'il pouvait s'en sortir indemne.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la salle du trône._

Comme prévus, tous les personnages principaux se trouvaient là, ligotés dans un coin, écoutant sans grand intérêt Le Grand Méchant Sorcier, avec des majuscules de partout, déblatérer ses plans diaboliques et la raison pour son attaque. Si Gwen et Lancelot faisaient mine d'être sympathiques, hochant la tête ici et là pour l'encourager à continuer, ce n'était pas le cas de tous. Elyan s'était endormi, las. Perceval comptait à voix basse le nombre de pierres au plafond. Léon, Arthur et Gwaine faisaient des paris quand à la prochaine phrase du discours. Bah quoi. Fallait bien s'occuper.

- ...Il a déjà fait la partie où il va nous tuer lentement avec beaucoup de souffrance ? S'enquit doucement Gwaine.

- Oui, je crois. Opina Léon, songeur. Par contre, il a pas encore donné de menace précise.

- Dix pièces d'or sur un sort de torture. Paria Arthur, avant de sourire légèrement. Plus précisément un sort tellement douloureux qu'il nous fera regretter d'être né et appeler notre mère en chialant.

- Quinze pièces qu'il utilise la menace de nous humilier publiquement. Répondit Gwaine.

- Shhhht, il commence ! Intervint Léon.

Les trois hommes tournèrent leur attention vers Le Méchant Sorcier, frétillants presque d'anticipation. Ce dernier, inconscient de l'inattention de ses victimes, s'arrêta juste un instant avant de reprendre, d'une voix dramatique.

- Et je vais vous humilier publiquement – Gwaine se retint de sauter de joie – en vous torturant d'une façon si douloureuse que vous regretterez d'être nez et que vous appellerez votre mère en chialant !

Arthur se tourna vers Gwaine d'un air narquois, le chevalier dirigeant un air catastrophé et offensé vers le sorcier – comment avait-il osé briser la confiance qu'il avait placé en lui, il venait de lui faire perdre quinze pièces d'or, et autant d'argent qu'il aurait pu dépenser à la taverne ! Léon, dans son coin, regardait l'heure sur un mini-cadran-solaire-portatif – il fallait qu'il trouve un nom plus court à cette invention. Cela faisait bientôt dix minutes qu'ils avaient étés attaqués. Donc normalement, quelque chose de bizarre allait bientôt arriver et leur sauver la vie miraculeusement.

- Cinq pièces d'or que le chandelier accroché au plafond lui tombe dessus. Déclara Arthur avec assurance.

- Cinq que le sol s'écroule sous ses pieds. Rétorqua Gwaine.

- Dix que quelqu'un arrive par la porte et confronte le sorcier en duel. Fit Léon.

Ses deux camarades le regardèrent bizarrement, et le chevalier haussa les épaules, l'air de dire 'bah quoi'. Non mais c'était vrai, le coup du chandelier et du sol qui s'écroule, ils l'avaient déjà eut la semaine d'avant. Si quelqu'un d'autre arrivait dans la salle pour sauver la mise, voilà qui serait plus intéressant, et fichtrement plus original !

Comme pour lui donner raison, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à la volée, et Merlin entra dans la pièce d'un pas vif. Il avait l'air mal en point, couvert de teinture verte d'un côté, mordu à la main par ils ne savaient quoi, couvert de saleté et un peu saignant. Mais plus que tout, il avait l'air fatigué, essoufflé, agacé et de trèèès mauvaise humeur, et- Est-ce que c'était vraiment une poêle à frire qu'il avait dans la main ? Le serviteur se tourna vers les captifs, d'un air blasé.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? S'enquit-il.

Lancelot lui raconta rapidement, souriant d'un air parfaitement décontracté, qu'un méchant sorcier avait attaqué (encore), les avaient ligotés (encore), qu'il avait expliqué son plan (encore) et les raisons de ses agissements (encore). Et qu'il venait de l'interrompre au moment où ils pensaient s'endormir (encore). Merlin soupira, secouant la tête d'un air blasé. Franchement, ces types n'avaient aucune originalité, toujours la même chose.

- Je vois. Grogna-t-il avec humeur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... Commença le Méchant Sorcier.

- Oh ta gueule.

Et la poêle à frire fut lancée avec une précision effroyable dans la tête du sorcier, le mettant pratiquement KO. D'un flash de ses yeux, Merlin libéra ses amis et enchanta la poêle pour qu'elle continue de frapper l'homme sur le crâne jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Puis, d'un air blasé, il fit demi tour pour retrouver la chaleur de ses draps. Avec tout ça, il n'avait pas terminé sa nuit. Les chevaliers, le roi et leur future reine se regardèrent tous en silence, la mâchoire décrochée.

- Je n'y crois pas ! Explosa soudain Lancelot, faisant sursauter tous les autres. Il vient juste de faire de la magie devant tout le monde alors que ça fait des mois que je le tanne pour qu'il me montre juste un petit tour !

- Tu savais ? S'exclama Arthur, se sentant proprement offensé. Mais il te connaît depuis moins longtemps que moi ! Je suis son meilleur ami ! Il ne m'a rien dit !

- Quoi ? S'offusqua Gwaine. JE suis son meilleur ami, non mais oh ! C'est à moi qu'il aurait dû le dire !

Léon, Perceval et Elyan s'entre-regardèrent, n'osant pas y mettre leur grain de sel. Finalement le chevalier roux se pencha d'un air conspirateur vers ses deux camarades.

- Cinq pièces d'or que cela finit en bagarre. Murmura-t-il en désignant les trois hommes se chamaillant.

- Cinq pièces qu'une autre attaque arrive avant qu'ils aient finit de se disputer. Paria d'un air ennuyé Perceval.

- Cinq pièces que Gwen les assomme avant. Intervint Elyan, haussant les épaules.

Et bien sûr, cela ne se fit pas attendre. Alors qu'ils allaient en venir aux poings – sous l'air jubilant de Léon, qui se sentait déjà plus riche – Gwen se leva, saisit la poêle à frire près du corps en bouillie du sorcier, et frappa délicatement le crâne des trois hommes. Heureusement pour eux, elle était une jeune femme frêle et délicate, et ils entendirent juste l'os craquer mais ne tombèrent pas inconscients. Elle les toisa de son meilleur air mécontent, qui en avait envoyé des plus braves pleurer dans les jupes de leurs mères, et déclara fermement.

- Merlin est MON meilleur ami, et de ce fait c'est moi qui vais aller lui parler en première quand il se réveillera ! Pendant ce temps, vous pouvez nettoyer ce bazar, mettre le sorcier aux ordures et expliquer aux autres comment on s'en est sortis, sans parler de Merlin. D'accord ?

Les trois hommes opinèrent vigoureusement, terrifiés. Léon et Perceval lancèrent un regard mauvais à Elyan, qui leur sourit diaboliquement d'un air qui suggérait qu'ils ne devaient pas oublier de payer. Mais Gwen se tourna vers eux à leur tour, et ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire 'oups' qu'ils étaient déjà en train d'aider les trois autres à nettoyer le sol. Arthur se demanda distraitement si sa future femme n'était pas un peu sorcière sur les bords aussi. En attendant, il allait peut-être devoir considérer la légalisation de la magie.

* * *

><p><strong>Il y aura une suite !<strong>

**Bien sûr, ce sera tout aussi peu sérieux que ce chapitre là. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, est-ce que vous voulez plus de deux chapitres, est-ce que je devrais partir plus en cacahuète ? Faut il que je fasse apparaître d'autres personnages ?**

**Et sur ce, à la prochaine ! :D**


	2. Un roi, un sorcier et un chevalier

**Voilà le second chapitre, avec notre trio préféré (Force, Courage et Magie, oui vous savez tous de qui je parle) qui se sont encore fourré dans une drôle de situation dont ils ne sont pas forcément pressés de sortir.**

**Merci aux reviewseurs, ça fait chaud au coeur de savoir qu'au moins certains d'entre vous aiment.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Roi, Un Sorcier et Un Chevalier entrent dans une taverne<strong>

* * *

><p>- Et à ce moment là, il dit...<p>

- …La piscine est abstraite, on sait. Répliqua Merlin, agacé. Tu n'en a pas une nouvelle ?

- ...Cela dépend, est-ce que j'ai déjà raconté celle où un sorcier, un roi et un chevalier entrent dans une taverne ? S'enquit Gwaine avec sérieux.

- Non, mais franchement je pense qu'on la connaît déjà. Grogna Arthur.

Ses deux compagnons d'infortune soupirèrent, et remuèrent légèrement pour se mettre un peu plus à l'aise contre le mur de la taverne contre lequel ils avaient étés enchaînés par un esclavagiste sorcier. Franchement, ce n'était même plus étonnant à ce point. Cela faisait même pas deux jours depuis la dernière attaque qu'ils avaient subis, c'était un comble. Arthur fixait le plafond – qui faisait exactement 183 lattes, il avait compté – en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait dans une autre vie pour avoir un karma aussi pourri. Avait-il tué des chatons, sacrifié des bébés licornes, ou bien est-ce qu'il avait été maudit à la naissance par la bonne fée du karma ?

En face d'eux, l'esclavagiste était en train de faire ses comptes sur un morceau de parchemin, en cherchant à savoir combien deux chevaliers de camelot et un serviteur lui rapporteraient. Vu l'air qu'il arborait, réfléchir n'était pas son point fort, et les maths non plus. Arthur en était à espérer que quelque chose ne se produise, n'importe quoi, pour qu'ils sortent de cette désolante situation. Même une intervention de Morgane serait plus plaisante à ce niveau. Quand soudain Gwaine eut un éclair de génie. Si, si, vraiment, ce n'est pas une blague. Cessez de rire, il va se vexer.

- Eh, Merlin, pourquoi tu n'utilise pas la magie pour nous sortir de là ? Demanda-t-il, semblant se souvenir que leur ami était un sorcier.

- C'est vrai ça. Opina Arthur, soudain attentif. Tu pourrais faire ça.

- C'est vrai. Approuva Merlin, comme surpris de l'idée. Je pourrais.

Silence. Personne ne bougea. L'esclavagiste murmura dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Donc si je soustrais deux au chiffre initial et que je rajoute le prix de la bière cela va nous faire... ». Un ange passa. Puis un second. Finalement Merlin sembla comprendre que ses deux amis attendaient qu'il ne fasse son tour de passe passe.

- Quoi, maintenant, là ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Oui, Merlin, maintenant là. Hissa Arthur, excédé.

- Oh, d'accord.

Le sorcier sembla chercher dans ses souvenirs pour une formule, puis murmura un mot sans queue ni tête alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une couleur dorée. Il y eut un sifflement. Sifflement de plus en plus fort, comme une bouilloire que l'on laisse trop sur le feu. Merlin se tourna vers Arthur et Gwaine, et murmura un second mot. Un écran de protection doré s'éleva autour d'eux. Au même moment, quelque chose s'écrasa avec force sur la taverne, traversant le toit pour aplatir directement l'esclavagiste. Après un instant de silence, Merlin laissa la protection et les chaînes tomber, et se releva en s'époussetant. Puis il observa avec curiosité le drôle d'animal avec un nez immense, d'une couleur grise et qui était bien plus grand qu'un cheval ou qu'une vache devant eux.

- Tiens, c'est bizarre. C'est la première fois que cela me fait ça. Fit-il remarquer sans avoir l'air plus alerté que cela. J'ai dû confondre un mot.

Arthur soupira, regardant le drôle d'animal. Faites confiance à Merlin pour être le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, et le seul sorcier qui faisait des sorts au hasard. Des sorts faisant tomber des bestioles énormes du ciel. Gwaine se pencha dessus, l'examinant avec curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit-il, d'un air intéressé.

- Alors là, aucune idée. Répondit le sorcier, haussant les épaules, avant de demander d'un air joyeux. Tu crois que c'est encore vivant ?

- Comment veux tu que je sache, j'ai jamais vu de bestiole comme ça, je sais pas si c'est censé respirer... Fit le chevalier.

La bête grise sembla soudain se relever, et regarder autour d'elle. Elle avait d'immenses oreilles, des grandes défenses autour de cette drôle de trompe qui lui servait de nez – et peut-être de bouche à ce qu'ils en savaient – et des yeux noirs brillants. Immédiatement, Merlin et Gwaine se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Arthur, avec deux airs suppliants identiques.

- Non. Fit sèchement le roi.

- Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'on allait demander... Bouda Gwaine.

- J'ai dis non. On ne ramène pas cette chose à Camelot.

Et il se détourna promptement pour ne pas voir le regard de chien battu que ses deux amis allaient lui lancer.

* * *

><p>- Arthur Pendragon ! Hurla Guenièvre.<p>

- Hum... Oui, chérie ? Hésita le roi.

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ? S'exclama la reine, l'air furieux et interloqué.

Arthur se tourna vers l'éléphant – ainsi baptisé par Gwaine. L'animal était actuellement en train de saisir un épi de maïs avec son nez pour se le mettre dans la bouche. Le roi prit un air impuissant en se tournant à nouveau vers sa femme.

- C'est un éléphant.

- Un éléphant. Répéta-t-elle, d'un air blasé.

- Oui.

- Et que fais un éléphant dans la cour ?

- Demande à Merlin et Gwaine, ce sont eux qui ont insisté. Soupira Arthur.

Derrière lui Gwaine s'accrocha à la trompe de la créature grise et laissa un rire lui échapper alors qu'elle le soulevait sans mal. Arthur retint la pulsion de se retourner à nouveau pour leur hurler dessus – tant qu'il ne savait pas tout ce que pouvait faire un éléphant, il ne prendrait pas le risque de se mettre une créature magique à dos. Sa femme lui lança un dernier regard blasé, auquel il répondit par un regard désespéré. Qu'elle aille donc parler aux deux fauteurs de trouble, il en serait ravi. Il grogna.

- Un roi, un sorcier et un chevalier qui entrent dans une taverne, et qui ressortent avec un éléphant... C'est une très mauvaise blague.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, ce n'est pas la chose la plus drôle au monde, mais bon... Si cela vous a tiré un sourire, au moins, alors tant mieux !<strong>

**Pour ce qui est du reste, une autre chapitre est en cours. Un chapitre avec le retour de Léon, et l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage jusque là pas mentionné... Mais qui ?**

**Vous le découvrirez quand je posterais le chapitre, ou en me demandant par reviews, parce que je suis une gentille auteure en manque de commentaires.**

**N'oubliez pas que je ne suis pas payée pour tout ça, et que j'aime savoir si mon travail est apprécié.**

**Sur ce, à plus ! :D**


	3. Ballade en forêt

**Voilà le troisième chapitre, avec Léon, ainsi que le nouveau personnage de la fic (pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous avez sûrement deviné qui), qui décident de se rendre en forêt, à savoir leur seul endroit à part le château où ils sont sûrs de se faire attaquer.**

**Merci aux reviewseurs, vraiment je suis heureuse de savoir que je vous ai tiré un sourire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ballade en forêt et autres plaisantes occupations<strong>

* * *

><p>Il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient, les chevaux faisaient cataclop et Arthur était d'une humeur plus rayonnante que le soleil. En revanche Merlin était beaucoup plus blasé. En effet, la raison de sa mauvaise humeur et de l'excellente humeur du roi était leur occupation. Ils étaient en pleine partie de chasse.<p>

À côté d'eux, Léon discutait jovialement avec Mordred, la dernière recrue des chevaliers de camelot. C'était une autre raison de la mauvaise humeur de Merlin. Il n'aimait pas Mordred. Pas que l'ancien druide soit de mauvaise compagnie, désagréable ou même moche – loin de là. Mais justement.

Mordred était mignon, naïf, innocent, savait se battre à l'épée et faire de la magie. Bon, personne ne savait encore pour la magie, parce que Arthur oubliait toujours de la faire légaliser, comme l'imbécile qu'il était, et que du coup Mordred avait peur de se faire exécuter. Et par basse vengeance, Merlin ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il pouvait faire de la magie librement. On ne piquait pas sa place de mascotte mignonne et innocente et très puissante de Camelot sans conséquences. Non mais.

Oui, Merlin savait qu'il était très immature, mais sincèrement personne ne le savait et personne n'oserait le lui faire remarquer. Bon, certes, il y avait aussi cette histoire où Mordred était soi disant destiné à tuer Arthur, mais vraiment, qui faisait encore attention aux prophéties d'un vieux dragon gâteux de nos jours ?

Soudain Léon regarda son mini-cadran-solaire-portatif – il commençait à se demander comment il allait appeler cette chose, c'était chiant à dire – et cessa immédiatement de parler. Le pauvre Mordred, surpris, lui lança un regard étonné de ses yeux bleus clairs – arg, Merlin allait le tuer avec ses yeux de chaton ou de chiot. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le chevalier lança un regard d'avertissement au serviteur qui grognait dans sa barbe inexistante, le faisant se tendre. Oh. _Oh_. Ils avaient entamé la première heure de chasse. C'était mauvais. À partir de ce point, si quelqu'un se trouvait dans les bois de Camelot, les chances de se faire attaquer par des bandits ou une créature magique ou autre menace du même genre augmentaient de 99%. C'était scientifiquement prouvé. (Et les branches commençaient à tomber par hasard sur les bandits, aussi, mais ça c'était un peu moins scientifique et un peu plus magique.)

Comme pour le prouver une fois de plus, un rugissement sauvage de bandits sauvages retentit sauvagement dans la forêt. Sauvage. Arthur se fit désarçonner par son cheval – stupide canasson, on croirait qu'après autant d'attaques surprises il serait habitué, mais non. Léon voulu sauter à terre pour lui venir en aide, mais se prit les pieds dans les étriers et atterrit face dans la boue. Mordred et Merlin restèrent bloqués entre la maladresse des deux meilleurs chevaliers de Camelot et l'affreuse odeur qui se dégageait des attaquants – Merlin fronça le nez en remarquant qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient une seule dent en état et que- Est-ce que c'était un champignon qui poussait dans le nez de celui-là ? Beurk.

- Hum, Emrys ?

Merlin releva la tête vers Mordred, arquant un sourcil surpris. Ce dernier lui désigna les bandits, qui chargeaient toujours. Le sorcier ouvrit la bouche en un petit o. Ah oui, merde, il avait oublié. Il jeta un regard agacé à Arthur et Léon – non, vraiment, c'était quoi cette manie de tomber inconscient quand ils étaient attaqués ? Cela lui laissait toujours tout le travail. Il grogna, leva la main, et laissa sa magie faire le reste. Tous les bandits s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, se retrouvant soudainement aspergés d'eau savonneuse et parfumée. Ils s'entre-regardèrent. Mordred fixa Merlin d'un air surpris. Merlin se passa une main sur le visage.

- Foutue prononciation. Grinça-t-il.

Non, il ne voulait pas les laver – quoique cela ne ferait pas de mal, mais c'était hors sujet – il voulait leur passer un savon ! Ah, peut-être qu'utiliser une expression était une mauvaise idée. Il se concentra et incanta à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, enfin, les bandits nouvellement parfumés se firent éjecter contre les arbres. Merlin opina pour lui-même et se tourna vers Mordred pour lui demander pourquoi il n'avait rien fait... Mais le plus jeune lui offrit un sourire parfaitement radieux et admiratif, et sa mauvaise humeur fondit comme neige au soleil. Merlin grinça des dents intérieurement – il ne devait pas se laisser avoir, ce devait être une technique de manipulation, Mordred était l'enfant du démon déguisé en ange.

Pourtant il ne le montra pas, et alla plutôt passer sa frustration sur son roi et le chevalier roux, en leur bottant cruellement le derrière. Ces derniers mirent quelques minutes à reprendre leurs esprits, les fesses étonnamment douloureuses, et tombèrent sur un spectacle assez étrange : les bandits, tous propres et parfumés, assommés contre des arbres. Arthur arqua un sourcil, se tournant vers son sorcier de la cour officieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'enquit-il.

- Oh, rien d'important. Répondit d'un air parfaitement innocent Merlin. Vous avez juste été inconscient si longtemps qu'ils ont eut le temps de se doucher avant de décider de nous attaquer.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Léon.

- Hum, Emry- commença Mordred, incertain.

Merlin tourna son sourire innocent vers le druide, qui déglutit en y voyant la promesse de milles souffrances. C'est pourquoi il ravala ses mots et opina vigoureusement, pour appuyer les dires du sorcier. Ce dernier tourna un regard victorieux vers les deux chevaliers devant eux, l'air de dire 'vous voyez, même _Mordred_ le dit'. Ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules et laissèrent tomber. Vraiment, il s'était déjà produit plus étrange, dans la région, alors des bandits qui faisaient une pause pour se doucher... c'était presque crédible. Tous remontèrent en selle et firent demi-tour pour regagner Camelot. Alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin, Mordred décida de parler à nouveau.

- C'est calme, quand même, par ici...

Tous ses compagnons se tournèrent vers lui d'un air catastrophé... Trop tard. Un nouveau cri sauvage retentit, et une nouvelle horde de bandit sauvage débarqua sauvagement des fourrés sauvages. Sauvage. Mordred avait dit l'une des phrases maudites, le genre qui faisait qu'on se faisait attaquer dans la minute qui suivait.

Arthur se demanda distraitement si ses chevaliers patrouillaient réellement dans les bois ou s'ils faisaient semblant. À moins que les bandits ne poussent magiquement, comme des champignons. Ceci expliquerait cela. Mais alors qu'il se faisait une note mentale d'en parler au responsable des patrouilles, son cheval, toujours aussi peureux, le désarçonna. Son derrière déjà douloureux sembla protester en atterrissant rudement sur le sol.

Léon se prit une branche en pleine tête.

Mordred resta choqué devant l'effet de sa phrase.

Merlin se prit la tête dans les mains. Il était las, mais las...

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, c'était Mordred, et non, je ne compte rien faire de dramatique avec lui, parce que soyons honnêtes, ce gosse à l'air d'un ange (et que vous avez soupé du dramatique avec Enchanted déjà donc bon).<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, avec Merlin et Gwaine, mais j'attend de connaître votre avis pour savoir si je le poste.**

**N'oubliez pas que je ne suis pas payée pour tout ça, et que j'aime savoir si mon travail est apprécié ! :D**

**Sur ce, à plus ! :D**


	4. Pop corn

**Voilà le troisième chapitre, avec Gwaine et Merlin, et l'éternel chaos Camelotien.**

**Merci aux reviewseurs, vraiment je suis heureuse de savoir que certains d'entre vous aiment.**

**Pour ceux qui se demandaient pourquoi je met 'complet' comme statut de fic, c'est simplement parce que 1) on peut arrêter de lire à la fin de chaque chapitre et ne jamais revenir 2) je parle de faire une suite, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais mettre pour la publier, ou même si je la publierais, donc... Voilà.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>La fois où Merlin inventa le pop-corn<strong>

* * *

><p>Gwaine détestait la sorcellerie. Plus précisément, il détestait les créatures que l'ennemi de la semaine avait conjuré - des créatures mi-poulet mi-souris, avec des dents acérées et un air enragé. Il était actuellement en train de tenter de repousser l'une d'elles d'une botte, une autre de son épée, tout en protégeant sa magnifique chevelure d'une troisième, qui l'avait attaqué en traître, lorsqu'il avisa son meilleur ami, qui avançait tranquillement parmi le chaos ambiant comme s'il faisait une promenade de santé.<p>

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? S'enquit Gwaine en regardant Merlin.

Ce dernier était en train de mâcher lentement des petites choses blanches et jaunes qui ressemblaient à du parchemin en boule, tout en enchantant les envahisseurs de Camelot d'une main, sans même les regarder. Les ennemis s'assommaient tous seuls en fonçant dans les murs, et Merlin continuait d'avancer en mangeant, piochant allègrement dans son étrange boîte à boules comestibles. Le sorcier jeta un regard étrange au chevalier devant lui, qui se débattait toujours contre les créatures, comme s'il n'était pas certain de la réponse à donner.

- ...Je sauve Camelot, encore une fois ? Proposa-t-il finalement, haussant les épaules.

- Oui, ça j'avais remarqué. Répondit Gwaine d'un air amusé.

Le chevalier regarda distraitement le poulet-souris à ses pieds se faire empaler par une épée volante, et celui attaquant ses cheveux se transforma en mouche, et décida de rectifier son opinion. Il adorait la sorcellerie. Franchement, la magie était si pratique, c'était bête que ce soit illégal. Il faudrait peut-être qu'Arthur songe à la légaliser, un de ces jours. Toutes les blagues qu'il pourrait faire avec l'aide de Merlin ! D'ailleurs, son ami sorcier le regardait toujours étrangement, et Gwaine comprit qu'il attendait la suite de sa remarque.

- Ce que je me demandais plutôt c'est pourquoi tu manges en même temps. Expliqua-t-il, regardant avec fascination un nouvel ennemi les charger en hurlant pour s'envoler droit dans un tas de souris-poulets. Tu n'as pas peur d'avaler de travers ?

- Bah. Franchement, rien ne peut plus me surprendre. Fit avec lassitude Merlin, observant sans intérêt l'ennemi se faire submerger par les bestioles.

Gwaine se mis à réfléchir à une idée de chose surprenante et choquante, afin de lui prouver le contraire, ne faisant plus attention à l'infortuné ennemi, qui avait cessé de hurler. Il était vrai que depuis la dernière attaque - où Morgane était arrivée déguisée en lapin géant et avait poursuivit un Arthur en tenue de danseuse, tandis que Gwen et Gaius jouaient aux échecs, que Perceval inventait la Break-dance afin de pouvoir défier Lancelot et Léon, qu'Elyan astiquait un anneau en murmurant des inepties, et que Mordred reprenait conscience dans un coin avec ses cheveux teints en bleu... plus rien ne semblait surprenant. Gwaine et Merlin eux-même n'avaient pas été mieux, tous les deux pris dans un débat passionnant sur la capacité magique de leur éléphant de compagnie.

C'est pour cela qu'au lieu de se creuser la tête, le chevalier décida de s'intéresser au chemin. Sans s'en rendre compte, alors qu'il réfléchissait, il avait suivit Merlin le loin des couloirs et des escaliers de Camelot. Ils étaient désormais arrivés en haut de la muraille, et de là ils voyaient les chevaliers et les ennemis se courir après en rond, ce qui était assez comique. Surtout quand on voyait qu'Arthur et Gwen s'étaient installés sur le balcon juste en dessous avec des boissons, pour observer eux aussi.

Merlin reprit une poignée de son met, avec un air satisfait, et se mit à mâcher de plus belle.

- Au fait, tu manges quoi, au juste ? S'enquit Gwaine, curieux, et pas soucieux pour ses camarades chevaliers en contre-bas – ils avaient vu pire que de simples soldats et des souris-poulets carnivores.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Avoua Merlin, haussant les épaules, regardant ce qu'il tenait dans les mains avec une sorte de confusion désintéressée. J'ai fait un sort en manipulant le temps, et en ayant faim, et c'est apparu dans mes mains.

- Oh, je vois. Opina le chevalier, qui ne voyait pas vraiment, mais ce n'était pas grave. C'est bon ?

- Pas mal. Opina le serviteur. J'ai décidé d'appeler cela du Pop-corn. Tu en veux ?

Il tendit la drôle de boîte en parchemin rigide, ou était-ce du bois souple, à son ami, qui n'hésita pas longtemps avant de se servir. Ils reportèrent alors leur attention sur la cour, tout en mâchant.

C'était pas mal, effectivement.

Et pratique pour manger en regardant.

* * *

><p><strong>Et ainsi, Merlin inventa le pop-corn, et converti Gwaine à ses manières de débauche et de flemme. C'est triste.<strong>

**Je n'ai pas de suite écrite, mais connaissant ma propension à partir en cacahuète dès que je procrastine un peu, cela ne tardera pas. Donc restez alertes pour une suite, n'hésitez pas à cocher la case "follow", et surtout donnez moi vous avis, vos idées, touuut.**

**N'oubliez pas que je ne suis pas payée pour tout ça, et que j'aime savoir si mon travail est apprécié ! :D**

**Sur ce, à plus ! :D**


	5. Froid et Flemme

**Et on retrouve notre bande de héros préférés, pour un jour comme un autre à Camelot !**

**Merci aux reviewseurs, vraiment je suis surprise de rencontrer autant d'avis positifs, continuez comme ça et je me surpasserais ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>La fois où Mordred sauva Camelot (sans le faire exprès)<strong>

* * *

><p>Assis sur le sol gelé de la salle du trône, Arthur regardait par la fenêtre d'un air rêveur, en se disant qu'il devrait parler à Merlin ou Gaius de l'installation d'un quelconque moyen de chauffer la pierre. Non parce qu'à force de se faire ligoter et de s'asseoir par terre, dans un château en pierre en plein hiver, il allait finir par avoir des glaçons à la place des miches.<p>

À côté de lui, Léon, Gwaine et Perceval prenaient de nouveaux paris sur la situation actuelle. Merlin semblait lentement s'endormir contre le pilier de pierre tout proche, avec Mordred le regardant d'un air ahuri. Vers le centre de la salle, Elyan et Gwen jouaient à pierre feuille ciseaux et Lancelot fixait d'un regard bovin le sorcier face à eux, qui parlait sans discontinuer.

- ...pour toutes les souffrances que vous avez causé à notre...

Arthur soupira discrètement, préférant ne pas écouter un mot de plus sortant de la bouche de l'agresseur. Non, vraiment, c'était toujours la même chose. Est-ce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient entendu la déclaration sur la loi de la magie qu'il avait fait ? Ah oui, merde, il avait encore oublié. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Merlin aussi. Lui dire de le traîner sur le balcon et de le faire passer cette annonce, qu'on en finisse. Comme ça, plus d'attaques sur Camelot, et ils n'auraient pas à mourir gelé dans sa propre salle du trône.

Seulement actuellement Merlin somnolait presque, l'air parfaitement à l'aise – n'avait-il pas froid ? Et personne ne semblait disposé à s'occuper du sorcier, qui parlait, et parlait et parlait. Blablabla. Arthur grogna dans son coin, regardant d'un air ennuyé son sorcier de la cour officieux. Ce crétin n'écoutait jamais ce qu'il lui disait, et était bien trop flemmard pour intervenir. Ils allaient être transformés en glaçons avant que Merlin ne bouge le petit doigt.

- Hum, on devrait pas faire quelque chose ? Demanda soudain Mordred à voix basse à Merlin.

Oh Mordred, gentil, naïf, innocent, béni petit Mordred. Arthur l'aurait embrassé sur le champ s'il n'était pas un hétéro aussi glorieux – non, il ne matait pas le cul de Merlin parfois, pas du tout, comment osez vous, il était marié que diable ! Erm. Passons. Arthur en aurait embrassé Mordred. Enfin quelqu'un qui proposait quelque chose d'intelligent ! Mais son sorcier de la cour officieux arqua simplement un sourcil vers le druide et répondit d'une voix ennuyée.

- Pour quoi faire ?

Arthur grogna, et résista à l'envie de se planter le visage dans le sol glacial et dur. Heureusement, Mordred n'avait pas perdu l'innocence et l'espoir de la jeunesse, et reprit.

- Eh bien euh... Mordred hésita. Le sorcier veut détruire camelot ?

- Pas une bonne raison, tout le monde veut détruire Camelot, et ils y arrivent jamais, même si je suis pas là. Fit le sorcier, haussant les épaules d'un air ennuyé – et Arthur devait admettre qu'il avait un bon point, même s'il détestait le reconnaître.

- Hum... Lancelot semble être en transe, il parle exactement en même temps que le sorcier ? Proposa le druide, improvisant.

- Non, ça c'est normal, il connaît le discours par cœur.

- Léon et Perceval sont en train de ruiner Gwaine en pariant ?

- Cela ne l'empêchera pas de se saouler.

Arthur retint un reniflement amusé. Rien, pas même le manque d'argent, n'empêcherait Gwaine d'aller à la taverne. Si le monde devait se finir, Gwaine trouverait une taverne. Alors vraiment, ce n'était pas une raison valable. Tiens, la dernière taverne avant la fin du monde, voilà qui donnerait une bonne histoire. Le roi se dit que peut-être il devrait songer à faire jouer une pièce de théâtre avec ce nom dans la cour. Lancelot pourrait faire le méchant sorcier, puisqu'il connaissait déjà les paroles, Merlin ferait les effets spéciaux, Léon ferait le cascadeur puisqu'il était pratiquement immortel... Il sortit de ses pensées au bon moment pour voir Mordred se mordiller la lèvre, d'un air proprement adorable, avant d'avoir un éclair de génie – de l'idée d'Arthur.

- Il fait froid ! Fit-il, particulièrement fier de son idée – et c'en était une bonne, après tout.

Merlin arqua un sourcil, semblant peser le pour et le contre de quelque chose. Arthur n'osait pas espérer. Connaissant son serviteur il hésitait peut-être pour autre chose totalement, plutôt que de sauver Camelot une énième fois. Finalement il sembla céder, et fit signe à Mordred de se rapprocher de lui. Le druide, surpris, obéit, se déplaçant par bonds discrets vers le sorcier – pas pratique de se déplacer quand on est ligoté. Quand il fut enfin assez près, il ouvrit de grands yeux et... se colla encore plus à Merlin, qui le laissa faire d'un air neutre.

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux, se demandant pourquoi Mordred avait abandonné sa lutte pour le bien de Camelot et rejoint le côté obscur de la force. Il décida donc de se rapprocher à son tour.

Plusieurs bonds plus tard, il arriva enfin à la hauteur de Merlin et Mordred, qui s'étaient tous les deux remis à somnoler d'un air parfaitement satisfaits. Il se pencha un peu... et ouvrit de grands yeux. Il se tourna vers Merlin, la bouche grande ouverte, absolument révolté. Ce petit traître avait posé un sort qui rendait toute la zone autour de lui pleine d'une chaleur bienfaisante ! Pas étonnant qu'il s'endorme ! Arthur allait lui hurler dessus quand le sorcier leva la main dans sa direction, sérieux – quand est-ce qu'il s'était libéré de ses liens, Arthur ne le saurait jamais.

- Chut, écoutes. Murmura le serviteur.

Arthur, trop étonné pour faire autre chose, obéit. Et soudain il comprit l'air sérieux de Merlin. Mordred, presque endormit contre lui, ronronnait. Il _ronronnait._ Le roi se mordit la lèvre et se détourna en voyant le minuscule sourire qui étirait les lèvres de son serviteur. Il était de notoriété commune que Merlin n'aimait pas Mordred, pour une quelconque raison obscure. Pourtant là il semblait lui aussi succomber à l'air parfaitement adorable du druide. Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose finalement, cette attaque ?

- Oi, vous là ! S'exclama soudain le sorcier, semblant enfin se rendre compte que personne ne l'écoutait.

Mordred cessa de ronronner, remuant un peu dans son sommeil. Arthur serra les dents, outré, et il vit une veine pulser sur la tempe de Merlin. Toutes les personnes présentes le remarquèrent également, et retinrent leur souffle. On n'énervait pas le sorcier de Camelot si on tenait à la vie. Ce devait être la première règle de survie du méchant moyen - juste après celle qui disait qu'il fallait éviter d'attaquer Camelot en général, mais ça ils l'ignoraient tous d'un commun accord. Celui là n'allait pas vivre longtemps.

Effectivement deux secondes plus tard l'homme se trouvait expédié contre un mur, et les liens de tout le monde retombaient par terre. Ni une ni deux, tous se dirigèrent vers Merlin et...

- Oh, regardez comme c'est trop chou, vous croyez que si on le gratte sous le menton il ronronne plus fort ?

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, Mordred le retour, et Merlin qui se laisse convertir à son air adorable et sauve ainsi Camelot pour la énième fois.<strong>

**Je n'ai pas de suite écrite, mais connaissant ma propension à partir en cacahuète dès que je procrastine un peu, cela ne tardera pas. Donc restez alertes pour une suite, n'hésitez pas à cocher la case "follow", et surtout donnez moi vous avis, vos idées, touuut.**

**N'oubliez pas que je ne suis pas payée pour tout ça, et que j'aime savoir si mon travail est apprécié, même si c'est très court. ;)**

**Sur ce, à plus ! :D**


	6. Pop Corn II

**Vous aimez Merlin et Gwaine qui mangent du pop-corn ? Vous aimez Mordred qui manipule les gens ? Vous aimez Arthur qui regarde le tout d'un air blasé ? Ce chapitre est fait pour vous !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, je vous adore !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Le retour du Pop-corn II, la revanche.<strong>

* * *

><p>Arthur jeta un regard las à son serviteur, le chevalier le plus irrespectueux de la garnison, et la dernière recrue des chevaliers. Les trois hommes en question regardaient avec grand intérêt le spectacle se déroulant devant eux, tout en piochant allègrement dans ce qui ressemblait à une boîte pleine de boules blanches et jaunes.<p>

- Merlin, Gwaine, Mordred, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? S'enquit-il.

Trois regard surpris se tournèrent vers lui, avant que le sorcier n'arque un sourcil, fixant son roi comme s'il était débile.

- Ben... On mange, Sire.

- Je vois cela, Merlin. Grogna Arthur. Ma question est pourquoi vous mangez alors que nous sommes (encore) sous attaque.

- Parce qu'on a faim. Et que le pop-corn c'est bon.

Arthur fronça le nez en voyant la bouillie dans la bouche de Gwaine, qui venait de parler avec la bouche pleine – c'était dégueulasse, franchement, aucunes manières. Il choisit cependant d'ignorer son dégoût au profit d'une question hautement plus importante.

- Le quoi ?

- Pop-corn. Répéta Merlin, avec un petit haussement d'épaules. J'ai inventé ça par hasard en testant un sort, l'autre jour. C'est vraiment bon.

- Tu ne veux pas utiliser ta magie pour nous aider, plutôt que ça ? Soupira le roi.

Cette fois ce fut Mordred qui interrompit son repas pour fixer le roi comme s'il était débile.

- Franchement, quel intérêt ? Sauf votre respect, sire, votre femme semble très bien gérer la situation, avec cette poêle à frire.

Il y eut un petit silence, durant lequel Arthur fixa Mordred avec un choc clair. Merlin hochait la tête en accord avec le druide, regardant d'un air intéressé la reine frapper l'ennemi à la mâchoire. L'un des chevaliers ligotés au premier rang marmonna un 'strike' particulièrement admiratif, et un autre compta les dents qui volaient, tandis qu'un dernier sortit sa bourse d'un air mauvais. Gwaine haussa les épaules avant de faire remarquer.

- Mordred n'a pas tort.

Arthur fixa son serviteur et le chevalier ivrogne avec horreur.

- Vous avez corrompu Mordred ! Il devient flemmard !

Merlin fixa un regard indifférent sur son ami.

- Et alors ? La flemme c'est très bien, ça sauve des vies tous les jours.

- Toi ce n'est plus de la flemme à ce niveau. Rétorqua le roi, arquant un sourcil.

Non, parce que sincèrement, Merlin était tellement doué à procrastiner avec efficacité, que de nombreuses personnes commençaient à envisager de créer une épreuve de flemme dans le prochain tournoi. Gwaine ricana.

- La princesse n'a pas tort.

- Gwaine, arrêtes avec ce surnom ! Soupira Arthur.

- Moi je trouve ça mignon. Intervint Mordred, d'un air innocent et naïf.

- Ne dis pas ça avec cet air, Mordred, cela ne m'aide pas. Supplia le roi, regardant le druide.

- … Tu es fâché ? Murmura le chevalier, avec de grands yeux larmoyants.

Silence. Le cerveau d'Arthur sembla décider de prendre des vacances prématurées devant tant d'innocence, de pureté, de...

- Mordred, je crois que tu as tué Arthur à coups d'yeux de chien battu. Remarqua d'un air désintéressé Merlin, avant de se souvenir de la prophétie de Kilgarrah. Oh, ce vieux lézard volant cracheur de feu avait donc raison ?

Cela ramena Arthur à la réalité avec sûreté.

- Je suis vivant, crétin. S'exclama-t-il, fusillant son serviteur du regard. Et qu'est-ce que tu apprends à Mordred ? Il est devenu aussi manipulateur que toi !

- Ah non, ça il l'avait appris avant de venir à Camelot. Il est redoutable, ce gosse, hein ? Intervint Gwaine.

Merlin et lui regardaient Mordred avec l'air de parents fiers, et Mordred leur fit un sourire lumineux, comme si c'était le plus beau compliment qu'on lui ait fait. Arthur eut l'air outré.

- N'ayez pas l'air si fier de vous en disant ça ! Et toi, Mordred, n'ait pas l'air satisfait !

Le druide eut la bonne grâce de paraître penaud, ce qui tua légèrement plus le cerveau déjà mal en point d'Arthur, à la grande fierté de ses deux professeurs en manipulation. Finalement, après quelques minutes, ils se remirent à manger le pop-corn, en regardant sans grand intérêt ce qu'ils avaient manqué pendant leur discussion.

Silence.

Puis, après encore plusieurs minutes, Arthur sembla sortir de son état de légume.

- …Ce ne serait pas Perceval qui vient de passer sur un balai volant ? Demanda-t-il.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Un lapin carnivore passa en courant après Morgane.

Lancelot et Léon inventaient les bases de la gymnastique dans un coin.

Gwen et l'attaquant avaient fait la paix, et la reine lui apprenait à cuisiner avec la poêle qui servait auparavant à le frapper.

Elyan jouait aux cartes avec Gaius et un autre chevalier anonyme.

- … Pop-corn, sire ?

Arthur fixa un instant la boîte pleine de boules que Mordred lui tendait charitablement. Finalement il soupira et en prit une pleine poignée.

Sa vie n'avait plus de sens.

* * *

><p><strong>Pauvre Arthur.<strong>

**Bon, j'avouerais avoir une idée pour la suite, mais je ne garantis pas de dates pour la publication parce que j'ai un recueil à terminer et des contrôles à réviser et donc ce n'est pas une priorité.**

**N'oubliez pas que je fais tout cela gratuitement pour vous, et que mon seul retour sont vos commentaires.**

**Sur ce, à plus ! :D**


End file.
